


To Make A Statement

by Kitashi



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR 3 Dreams, F/M, Hello Rhysand Darling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitashi/pseuds/Kitashi
Summary: An imagining of what I’d like to see in ACOTAR 3, in which Feyre gets to reveal her new status in a big way...





	To Make A Statement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illyriantremors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyriantremors/gifts).



> Okay, I so I have another larger fic I am working on. But then @illyriantremors answered an ask she had regarding what she would like to see happen in ACOTAR 3. And one particular bullet point stood out to me so much that I had instant inspiration and had to run with it. What started out as an attempt at a “mini fic” got way out of hand, but I am not the least bit sorry.
> 
> So this is for you Sierra, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it, and that it satisfies the dream you have for ACOTAR 3 to some degree :)

“Are you ready, Feyre?” Ianthe stood at the door to my room, impatiently tapping her foot. I patted a stray hair into place and tugged at the skirt of the ugly dress Ianthe had insisted I wear. The spring green chiffon could have been worse, but it was the choking, high neck with lace and the constricting petticoats that made it a prison in its own right. I nodded wordlessly and walked past her to the staircase, to where Tamlin waited.

He stood in the middle of the foyer, Lucien standing grimly beside him. Tamlin's gaze turned to me and he gave me smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

“Are you sure you're okay with this? You don't have to do this. I will take the consequences from Hybern.” 

I nodded. “Yes, I think so. Whatever is best.” I was proud at how submissive I’d managed to make my voice sound, that I’d managed a subtle tremor that made them think I was scared. They had no idea what I had in store for them today. “Besides, you can't go back on your bargain with Hybern.” Truly, I couldn't even fault him for that part. The bargain he had made was so one sided in Hybern's favor that he didn't even see it. He was High Lord in name only; Hybern was the real master now.

Tamlin nodded, and grabbed my hand, winnowing us to the battlefield, to what everyone considered neutral ground for now. I looked across the field at my mate, who stood waiting with my sisters, with Cassian, Azriel, Mor, and Amren. My family. They were bloodstained, but thankfully their wounds looked superficial. Unlike Tamlin, they had all fought to protect their home; our home. I hadn't realized just how much I had missed them all until I saw them standing in front of me.

Tamlin gripped my waist, his claws poking out from his hands and catching on the chiffon as he looked at them. On one hand, I couldn't believe he had agreed to letting me anywhere near the battlefield, and yet I sensed it was just one more way for Hybern to brag. He wanted to show Rhys that  _ he _ had the upper hand. That  _ he _ had won.

“We could end this, Rhysand.” Tamlin's voice was hard. “You can stop this bloodshed right now. I’ll let your cohorts leave this field alive.”

Rhys raised an eyebrow. “And what exactly do I have to do to ensure such a generous offer?” 

“All you have to do is surrender.” I bit back a snort. Tamlin really thought he was giving them an offer they couldn't refuse. He had become so certain of their victory, despite that he had been losing this entire time. He had clung to all of Ianthe’s lies of their assured victory, if only to be able to sleep at night when he thought of how he had basically given the Spring Court to Hybern.

To my surprise, Elain took a step forward, her shoulders squared. “We’d rather die first,” she said loudly. She didn't have any weapons, but I sensed a power in her that made me suspect the blood that stained her tunic was not hers. Nesta didn't even object, her own hatred for Tamlin clear on her face.

I turned to look at Lucien, who stood on my other side, meant to be a shield to keep someone from grabbing me and winnowing away. He watched Elain with a pained expression. He was just as surprised as I was to see my soft-spoken, demure sister on a battlefield, but I knew it was his worst nightmare to see her standing with his High Lord's enemies. To be so close to her… I knew it had to be driving him crazy.

“If you choose to reject our offer, then there really is no reason to let you live, now is there?” Ianthe stood on Tamlin's left side, a look of triumph on her face as she thought she controlled the entire situation. She had been Hybern's voice in all of this, enjoying every moment that she was allowed to be in charge. It was a daily struggle not to gut her where she stood, consequences be damned.

I looked at my family with a stoic gaze, until I met Rhys's eyes. He looked so tired, but the love I saw in his eyes when he looked at me gave me strength. I smiled at him. It was time.

I angled my body to look up at Tamlin, causing him to look down at me. I gave him a smirk that made his brow crease in confusion and his grip on my waist loosened just enough for me to move his hand. I strode purposefully across the field.

“Feyre!” Tamlin sounded panicked. Without looking back, I let my glamour fall.

The release of the magic I had held in place for so long was freeing. I let a star flecked shadow wash over me, settling over my shoulders like a cloak and creeping down to my feet, turning the light green chiffon into a deep blue that was almost black. The high necked, stuffy dress became backless with a plunging halter neckline, a Night Court style I had missed. But the best part was it allowed me to release the Illyrian wings I so badly wanted to show my mate; using the power I had gained from Tamlin to make them, and boasting them as a benefit of my status as a High Lady. I let my tattoo show for the first time since the night I got it, the swirling blue-black designs proclaiming my allegiance to my true home in the Court of Dreams. For good measure, I magicked myself a crown of stars, just like the one I had seen my love wear when he took me to see the Court of Nightmares firsthand. Rhys looked at me with surprise, awe, and fierce pride as I stopped in front of him, a feeling of unsure hope tingling across our bond.

“Hello, Rhysand darling,” I purred. I pulled him down by the back of his neck into a deep kiss that he enthusiastically returned. He broke away first with a smirk and need burning in his eyes.

_ Later darling,  _ he whispered across our bond, the promise in his voice making me shudder and my heart flutter in joy that I could touch him as well as hear him. It had been too long since I had been able to see my mate like this.

I stood next to Rhys and turned around to face Tamlin, who looked at me nearly as stunned and horrified as the day Hybern had ambushed us and he’d found out Rhys was my mate. Rhys's hand snaked along my waist, mirroring what Tamlin had done only moments earlier. I could feel the smugness trickling down the bond.

“Feyre…” Tamlin was clearly at a loss for words. Ianthe looked just as stunned, but Lucien gave me a half smirk. I knew he had suspected for a long time, but had played along with my act. I gave him a thankful smile before returning to the wicked grin that I knew matched my mate’s.

“Tamlin, I once told Lucien that the human he knew died Under the Mountain, and that I had no interest in spending immortality as a High Lord's pet. That still is true.” I stretched out my membranous wings luxuriously, thrilled to finally feel like I was free again. “But you know, High Lady of the Night Court has a nice ring to it, don't you think?”

“Feyre, you can fight him. Don't let him win your mind again,” Tamlin said, wide eyed, pleading.

I narrowed my eyes at him. “Rhys never had my mind. I was with him willingly from the start.” I placed my hand over the one Rhys had rested on my hip, stroking it with my thumb lovingly. “Hybern never broke our mating bond. He broke our  _ bargain _ . And while it hurt like hell, no mere magic can affect something as old and sacred as a mating bond.” I could see the gears clicking into place in Tamlin's eyes, as he began to process what I was saying.

“And then there’s this.” I held up my tattooed arm, showing off the designs so that they all could see. “I made a vow to protect the Night Court, no matter the cost. And if that meant separating myself from my mate and taking down my enemy from the inside, then so be it.” Tamlin’s look became one of abject horror, and I smirked, enjoying the moment. “Do you see now the trap that was laid for you, you stupid, spineless  _ fool _ ?”

“Tamlin.” Lucien shook his High Lord's shoulder. “We need to leave and regroup.” Tamlin couldn't take his eyes off of me.

“I loved you,” Tamlin said lowly. “I loved you, took care of your family, and  _ this _ is how you repay me?” 

I shook my head. “Love isn't about repayment. It's about trust, about being happy with who a person is. You weren't willing to accept I had changed after Amarantha killed me. You let your love for who I used to be blind you.” I gestured to my family behind me. “ _ They _ accepted me when I was broken, not even sure I was worthy of living.  _ They _ brought me back.”

Rhys cleared his throat. “As touching as it is to hear my mate speak so highly of us, I think these discussions are pretty well over.” His gaze hardened. “Tell Hybern that we reject his offer. We’ll see you on the battlefield.”

Before Tamlin could respond, we winnowed away, and Rhys and I were alone in his room— _ our  _ room—in the moonstone palace above the Court of Nightmares. Before I could say a word, Rhys started kissing me hungrily, as though he thought I would vanish from his arms at any moment, and I was more than happy to go along with it. When we finally broke for air, he tucked my head under his chin, and I snaked my arms around his waist, just reveling in my mate’s scent of citrus and the sea.

After a long moment, he finally spoke. “I can't believe you're here.” I could hear the catch in his voice. “It feels like a dream.” I turned my head up to look at him, unable to keep the smile off my face.

“You're a sight for sore eyes yourself you know.” I felt so much happiness being in my mate's presence again. 

“You made quite the exit there, Feyre darling. I didn't know you had it in you.” He smiled broadly at me, his eyes dancing. I smirked. 

“Well, I felt I needed to make a statement. I hear my mate is good at that.” He let out a full laugh and pulled me close again.

“You did me proud, Feyre.” He kissed the top of my head, murmuring words of love into my hair as he held me.

After a long while, I spoke. “You know that tomorrow they will attack full force right? Tamlin won't stand for what he sees as my betrayal.” I couldn't help but feel worry that I had revealed my allegiance too soon. I felt a soothing hum cross our bond.

“Oh most definitely. But we have been prepared for that possibility since Hybern. Let them come,” he said. “However, until then...” He ran a finger along the edge of my wing and caused a jolt of pure pleasure like I’d never felt before to fill my senses. “It appears I have a few hours before dawn, and some new territory to explore…” He ran another finger down the edge of my other wing, causing me to lean into the touch. 

“...and I plan to do so  _ very thoroughly _ .” Before I could say a word, he picked me up, carried me to our bed, and proceeded to show me  _ exactly _ how thorough he could be.

And by the time dawn broke, even though I knew what awaited us...for the first time in months, I was at peace.

I was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! All comments and suggestions are welcome, & if you have a POV/scene you would really like to see, please let me know! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, I have a writing Tumblr! If anyone is interested in talking & discussing ACOTAR, ACOMAF, or giving suggestions/asking questions, I can be found at _<http://kitashiwrites.tumblr.com>_.
> 
> Hope to see you there!


End file.
